And Then He Kissed Me
by potterinu
Summary: Chamber of Secrets. Harrys life has not been very pleasant so far. Magic didn't improve his life as much as he would have liked. Tom/Harry


**And Then He Kissed Me**

**By: Potterinu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (If I owned Harry Potter he'd live in my closet****)**

**One-shot**

And then he kissed me.

I have had some pretty terrible things happen to me over my life.

My parents got themselves killed trying to save me before I was old enough to remember them. Ending up at the Dursleys led to little happiness growing up.

Once I was old enough I did most of the chores around the house. My Aunt and Uncle both seemed to hate me. Aunt Petunia with her sneering and Uncle Vernon always insulting me at every chance. My cousin made it so school couldn't be an escape. With no friends and constant beatings I only had middle school without Dudley as something to look forward to.

And then there was magic.

But magic didn't make life perfect. There were so many things attacking. I'm not talking about Malfoy or Snape their stupid problems with me were nothing really after life with Dudley and the rest of my "family". I'm talking about trolls. I'm talking about almost being thrown from my broom to be smashed into the ground.

Then there was my teacher getting possessed by the ghost of the man who killed my parents. That broom attack, the attack in the forbidden forest, the confrontation in front of the mirror, and while I don't suppose it was that important all those classes where I felt like I was being stabbed in the forehead.

Dobby started it on a downwards path this next year. He just had to show up that exact evening. Aunt Petunias precious pudding destroyed.

I was locked in my room with bars in my window over the summer. That wasn't terribly worse than what I grew up with. Being in a cupboard was a lot less comfortable than the smallest bedroom at the Dursleys. It felt worse on many levels though compared to my school year filled with comfort.

When it started to get better Dobby went and ruined things again. Taking the Weasleys car seemed the right choice at the time. It led to Rons wand being ruined and us crashing into that psycho tree.

Stupid Lockhart caused annoyance all year from the embarrassing displays to the loss of my bones.

Dobby caused the arm situation too and that really hurt.

Everyone just decided I was the heir of Slytherin while people kept getting petrified. Those that didn't decided it was Hagrid. Hagrid got carted off somewhere and Ron and I got attacked by his Giant pet spiders.

Poor Herimione went from cat girl to being petrified herself.

Ron had his sister kidnapped and dragged down here.

Ron and I tried to rescue her dragging Lockhart along. That didn't really do us much good.

I got in here and saw poor little Ginny lying there. I went to her kneeling down on the slimy floor. I reached for her arm and she was cold. For a brief moment I thought I could still feel her pulse but then there was nothing.

I heard something behind me and there he stood the diary boy. There stood Tom Riddle who was supposed to have lived 50 years ago. He wasn't a ghost or a memory anymore.

He was taller than me by quite a bit. His blue eyes piercing my soul with their sharpness.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. There was no saving Ginny anymore. I wondered how I would tell Ron if I even had the chance.

"So you have some Harry. I had hoped you would" said Tom. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you. Ginny here told me a great deal about you and I deeply enjoyed showing you a bit of my past. You who defeated my future self as a baby".

I hesitated before starting to edge backwards. I knew somehow this would not end in my favor. Not after what this young man in front of me just proclaimed.

With what a wave of what I assume was Ginnys wand he held mine as well.

He walked over and leaned down towards me. With an unnerving smile said "Now you belong to me".

And then he kissed me.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I would love it if someone else wanted to turn this into a real story. I do not have the time or patience to do it myself. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it._


End file.
